An Eternity's Promise
by punkrockbabe
Summary: There's a strange new girl at Yusuke's school.....Her strange appearance that looks closely to Hiei, her weird friends, and her unknown whereabouts at times, make the YYH gang wonder if this is the new suspect to their case! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. The New Girl : Chappie 1

OK, Ok, so I used some of the characters in my other story in this one....It just so happens that I like the characters I made up....so nyah! I also don't own any of the YuYu characters except Hiei, cuz he's mine! This story might change genres a bit, depending on how I feel. This story is a crossover between, DragonBallZ, Sailor Moon, Poke'mon, and of course YuYuHakusho, and some other anime but I can't remember, but you might be able to figure it out.  
  
~ An Eternity's Promise~  
  
Chappie One : The New Girl  
  
A boy with dark hair and white spikes tore a page out of his book and threw it into the garbage can. "What a waste of time to just sit here. ,"He said. The red haired boy next to him said, " You know, Hiei, Koenma spent quite a bit of money on that book." "What is the point of being in this place? What good is it for?," Hiei said roughly "Well one thing is the cute girls, "said a red haired big mouth. "Yeah, but too bad they're too scared to go out with him!," said another dark haired boy, with big brown eyes. They both chuckled to each other.  
  
Hiei: Wanna try repeating that again?  
  
His hand had what appeared to be dark shadows coming out of it. "You wouldn't!," said the other dark haired boy known as Yusuke.  
  
Hiei: Oh wouldn't I? He said with an evil tone  
  
Just then, the teacher walked back in, and everyone fell silent, including Hiei who was now hiding his hand.  
  
Teacher: Class, we have a new student. It's alright, you can come in now.  
  
Everyone had their eyes on the door`. A girl with long jet black hair that fell to her waist walked in. Actually, she kind of resembled Hiei, just in a more feminine way. She had white spikes near the top of her bangs, crimson eyes like his, but with more innocence. "Whoa!," said the red haired big mouth known as Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara: She looks ten times better than the world's top super model! I think I'm in love!  
  
Even the handsome Kurama was eyeing her viscously.  
  
"Hey guys, stop drooling and do your work!," said a blue haired girl named Botan.  
  
Yusuke: Oh shut up Botan.. This girl is hot! Even Hiei has his eyes glued on her!  
  
Hiei: What are you talking about, I have my eyes glued on her!  
  
Teacher: Alright, settle down class. This is Serena Onodera and she will be here for the remainder of the year, so I want you to make her feel welcome at her new school. You may find a seat anywhere you'd like, miss Onodera.  
  
Mostly all the boys yelled out, "Oh, she can sit here next to me!" Serena found a seat next to Kurama, and smiled at him. He was still eyeing her. Serena didn't pay any mind to the boys that were constantly staring at her, but she did catch Hiei's attention.  
  
Serena: Hey, he's kinda cute!" She thought to herself  
  
As Serena walked out down the hallway after the school dismissal bell rang, she wasn't noticing the boys whistling and hollering after her. Instead, she just walked straight out of the building where four other school girls were waiting for her at the entrance gate, along with four other school boys. Oddly enough, all of them were very attractive. "So how was your first day?, said a long red haired girl with emerald eyes. "She had boys drooling all over her, I bet.," said a muscular boy with jet black spikes and red highlights.   
  
Serena: Oh, shut up!" She said punching him in the arm.  
  
"Lets go." said another girl with long hair, which half of it was tied in a bun, and half of it left down, and was dark as Serena's hair, but had dark green eyes.  
  
Kuwabara: Hurry up she's leaving!  
  
Hiei , Yusuke, and Kurama were running out of the building to catch another glimpse of the strange new girl. They all stopped abruptly when they saw the group she was with.  
  
Yusuke: Hey, those girls are hot too!  
  
kuwabara: But not as hot as Serena! Who do you think those guys she's with are?  
  
"I'll bet you five hundred dollars, I'll beat you in a race home you guys.," Said another muscular boy with dark red spikes, and brown eyes.  
  
Serena: "You're on! That is, if you have five hundred dollars.......Ok, ready...set.....GO!  
  
All nine of them were now running down the street.  
  
Yusuke: Hey, lets follow them, I'm gettin weird vibes from them.  
  
Hiei: Lets waste no time then  
  
So they all followed Serena and her friends until they turned at a sharp corner. When Yusuke and everyone else got there, seconds later, they then realized that it was a dead end, with nothing there but a brick wall at the end of an ally way.  
  
Yusuke: "But I could've sworn they passed through here!  
  
Man.....How strange....."  
  
*The next day*  
  
Class started in P.E.   
  
Yusuke: Baseball sucks balls  
  
Kuwabara: You're just mad cause' you can't play worth shit!  
  
Yusuke: Wanna make somethin out of it?  
  
Kuwabara; Yeah, Urameshi, I'd like to see you try somethin.  
  
Gym teacher: Hey, boys there won't be any of that around here, got it?  
  
Kuwabara; Well he started it....,"He mumbled   
  
The girls came out from the locker room, and spread out into two groups.   
  
Gym teacher: Team 1 of the girls on the field, and team 2 on the batters mound. "PLAY BALL!"   
  
A girl with short brown hair hit the ball with one swing as it went high into the air. Serena, with the brown ragged mitt, jumped up just as high as the ball went, and caught it. As she landed back on the ground, everyone was staring at her with astonishment, even the coach.   
  
Serena; "Um, did I do something wrong? I played the game right didn't I?"  
  
Gym Teacher: No, it's not that, I think you must've jumped thirty feet up into the air to catch the ball! Are you in some kind of special training?"  
  
Serena: Uh, uh, no, I think it's the new shoes I bought last week.....heh heh.....," She stuttered   
  
Gym teacher; "Yeah, it's the shoes.," He said sarcastically.  
  
Yusuke: "Did you see that?!"  
  
Kurama: "This girl is obviously not normal. Her physical features aren't either."  
  
Kuwabara; "So.....beautiful........"He said gawking at her.  
  
Kurama: "She very much, resembles Hiei and he is a pure blooded demon. I mean, humans can't be born with three shades of hair and crimson eyes."  
  
Yusuke: So you mean, this could be the demon we're looking for?  
  
Hiei: Let's just hurry up and solve this case, I want to get out of this useless place....."  
  
And the day followed to an end  
  
This time, serena walked alone, with Yusuke and the others following her once again. Man: HELLLLP!!!!!!!   
  
Woman: AAAAAGH!!!!!!  
  
It seemed to be coming from the local bank  
  
Three burly robbers were shooting at the police with bags of money in their hands. Serena was surprised, as she saw the crime take place while she was walking. She then hid behind a building that was right in-front of the bank. She then looked both ways for anyone nearby. Then, not noticing Yusuke and the others near watching her, she balled up both of her fists, put them a few inches from face, with the underside of her wrists facing her, raised them a few inches up, and drove them straight down, as an ora of red light surrounded her. It making her hair stand straight up like Hiei's , but instead it was now red with black highlights and her eyes a jet black with a more serious look to them. Her outfit also changed to a long black Chinese attire, a black Japanese symbol that read "Fire" and a white circle around it that was on the front of her chest, with a long split beginning at the top of her waist down, showing her midrif and black shorts, with long boots that stopped right at her knee. Her eyes shifted left and right again, and flew to the scene. As the robbers were shooting the police, Serena kicked one of them in the face, making him go through five other buildings nearby. Another robber was shooting at Serena, but the bullets just fell to the ground as though nothing had hit her. Realizing it was useless, the rest of the robbers ran to their getaway truck and tried to drive off. Serena, with her hand raised up in the air in the trucks direction, yelled out a big "HAH!", as wind like a tornado tumbled it over. The red haired female then grasped one hand on a street lamp pole and pulled it out of the street, and tied it around the now very scared and bruised robbers, and then flew into the sky to let the police take care of the rest. Yusuke and his group watched in shock. The S.W.A.T team came later, to find that someone else had done their work for them.   
  
Man: "Officer! You should have seen what happened! It was unbelievable! Their was this fire warrior who kicked the robbers butt! She knocked over a truck just by yelling at it! She had firey red hair that spiked up and the coolest looking outfit! Everyone was talking to each other about what they had seen.   
  
Yusuke: Well, there's our suspect! Lets go find her, it might be easier to track her spirit energy now!  
  
So they all went in search for her.   
  
The fire warrior slowly into a dark ally. The red glow around her faded as her hair, eyes, and clothes. were back to normal. Then, without hesitating, she checked how much change she had in her uniform skirt, ran to the bus stop, and rode the bus home.   
  
Kuwabara: Why don't you just use your jagan, Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Because it would exert too much power. Some demons still have a price on my head......  
  
Yusuke: "Well, how about we just go home." He said panting.  
  
*So they all went home*  
  
boy: "Psst...Hey, did you hear about the fire warrior?  
  
2nd boy: "I heard about something like that? Who he?  
  
boy: Well, they say there was a bank robbery yesterday, and all of a sudden this fire warrior shows up out of nowhere! And.....It's not a he....  
  
2nd boy: What?! You mean it's a....  
  
boy: Yup, a she. They say she's the hottest thing there is. Anyway, from what I here she took on three muscular dudes, without even trying! Even with guns she was unstoppable! I mean, they just kept shooting at her and she still kept walking!  
  
2nd boy: Cool! Dang, I'd like to get with a girl like that! She must look even hotter than Serena! What you think Serena?  
  
*He turned around at Serena's desk where she was quietly doing her work*  
  
Serena: Huh? Oh, I think she's cool", she said with a weak smile.  
  
boy: Do you think you could take her on?  
  
serena: No, I don't really think so, if she can do all that, heh heh.  
  
2nd boy: Nah, didn't think so. That was a dumb question Akira!", he said slapping the 1st boy in the head.  
  
boy: Yeah, I mean you're hot and all, but the fire warrior is hotter! She could easily kick your butt! No offense.......  
  
Serena was now in her thoughts: Great, I go to save the town from a bank robbery and they're already talking about me the next day! But I gotta admit though, I was pretty hot!  
  
*She smiled to her self and did the rest of her math problems*  
  
~Alright, I know that was a looong chapter! So what did ya think? What is the true identity of Serena and her friends?  
  
Is she the demon the YYH gang is looking for? Why does she have so much power? Ya gonna have ta send in reviews to find out!!!!~ 


	2. The Dark Tournament Chappie: 2

****

~well, do you like the story so far? I will be using some of the Yuyuhakusho story line, such as the Dark Tournament or maybe more, but I might change it a bit to fit into my story. Okay, so give me some reviews when you're done, kay?^___^~

*Chappie 2: The Dark Tournament*

*The next afternoon at school*

Yusuke: Mr. Iwamoto?

Mr. Iwamoto: Yes, Yusuke?

Yusuke: May I go use the restroom?

*Yusuke gave Kuwabara a nudge in the arm*

Mr. Iwamoto: What are you up to Yusuke?

Yusuke: Nothing Sr., I just want to go tinkle.

*Everyone giggles*

Mr. Iwamoto: Alright Yusuke, but you'd better come straight back. I'll give you five minutes.

Kuwabara: Uh, Mr. Iwamoto?

Mr. Iwamoto: Yes, Kazuma?

Kuwabara: Uh, I need to go use the restroom also. It's kind of an emergency. So can I go to?

Mr. Iwamoto: Together?

Kuwabara: Uh, yes. We're kind of like brothers, we go every where together.

*More giggling*

*Mr. Iwamoto gave a sigh*

Iwamoto: Alright, but like I said, _five minutes._ Oh yes, I also want you two to give me your homework from.....

*Too late. They were already out the door*

Mr. Iwamoto gave out a bigger sigh this time.

Kuwaabra: So what room do ya think she's in?

Yusuke: Beats me.

*They were quietly peering through many doors as they walked down the hallway.

Yusuke: hey, there's Kurama and Hiei!

*Hiei was getting very frustrated by trying to hold his pencil, when it just melted in his hands. kurama passed him another one to try again. It looks like he said" try not to get angry."

*Yusuke carefully tapped on the glass, and Hiei suddenly got the message. He shoved Kurama in the arm, and pointed to the door. Since this teacher was very strict and gave no bathroom breaks, Hiei and Kurama had no choice but to use their invisibility technique. They quietly opened the door and closed it again out of the room.*

Teacher: What was that?

girl: I think it was just the wind M'am

Teacher: Well, everyone turn to page 42.

Hiei: Don't tell me you both used your" I need to go use the restroom, we're brothers" crap again did you?

*Yusuke and Kuwabara gave a huge grin.*

Kuwabara: So we still need info on Serena?

Yusuke: Hey, there she is!

*Serena was quietly unhurriedly walking through the hallway*

Yusuke: Okay, lets wait until everyone is gone cuz the lunch bell is going to ring in a sec anyway.

*The bell rings, and the gang was being trampled by hungry students*

Yusuke: Ow! Hey, ow, watch it! Get your foot outta my mouth!

Kuwabara: Someone just lost a shoe and a sock.

Yusuke: Yeah, it was the person, who put their foot in my mouth, I decided they didn't need those anymore.

Kuwabara: Man, you're a riot!", he said laughing

Hiei; You buffoons are lucky Serena is walking very slowly or we would have missed her. Now come on and stop giggling you sissies. 

*Yusuke was walking up to her when a voice came out of nowhere*

Voice: Yo, Serena!

*It was the muscular boy that was waiting for her at the gate and was hit in the arm by her this week. He was casually leaning on one of the windows with his arms folded. Serena had a look of surprise when she saw him, and they soon indulged in words. The YYH gang was staring as to wondering what they were saying. Their conversation seemed to be urgent, so they started to walk towards the front doors. Hiei was speeding up to them because he wasn't going to let her go again, because he wanted to solve this case more than anything so he can get out of this horrible school. When he was a few inches away from her, Botan showed up in front of his face.

Botan: What's the news today?

Hiei: Out of my way!

*He jumped over her to catch up with them, but they'd already vanished.*

Hiei: Shit!", he spat out.

Kuwabara: You could of just called out her name you know.......

Hiei: No, fool. Even if I did call out her name, it would bring to much attention to us. The teachers are beginning to suspect about us anyway.

Yusuke: Suspect what?

Hiei: Well, look at me! Do I look human to you?! Look at that blue haired big mouth girl, and Serena! Do they look like normal people?! Telling those humans that we dyed our hair and have colored whatchama callits, contracts, are convincing enough!

Kurama: You mean contact lenses.

Hiei: Whatever, Kurama, I just want to get out of here. Besides, you guys didn't even bother to help me out.

Yusuke: Whoa, whoa, since when does the great Jaganshi Hiei need any help, huh?

Hiei:..............

Kurama: Don't worry Hiei, tomorrow is the last day till Spring Break. We can talk to her then. 

Hiei: You're right.

Botan: Can anyone clue me in here?

Yusuke: Well, that hot girl you're so jealous of is our number one suspect of being a demon .

Botan: You mean that new girl?

*Botan's face suddenly turned red with anger*

Botan: I am not jealous!

Yusuke: Whatever, yeah, sure, okay Botan. Anyway, we saw her use her powers yesterday during a bank robbery, and it kicked ass!

*Botan gave a big "Ugh" and rode her oar out of one of the windows to tell Koenma the news.

*The next day, Kurama came in early to talk to Serena. But strangely, she never came to school.*

Hiei: "I can't believe this! She hasn't come to school!"

Kuwabara: "Maybe she's sick or something."

Yusuke: I doubt it.

*Keiko had just turned the corner and interrupted their conversation.*

Yusuke: There you are Yusuke! Do you have time to go out on a date with me?

*She had a look on her face that Yusuke couldn't deny.*

Yusuke: Oh, all right I'll go.

Keiko: Great!

*She pulled his arm and pulled him out of the building and dragged him unto the street.*

Yusuke: You meant now?! Keiko! 

He waved to the guys while the doors were still open.

Yusuke: I'll guess I see you guys later! Ow, Keiko, don't pull so hard!

Kuruma: Heh heh, it's ironic how he can never be overcome by his enemies, but overcome by Keiko.

Kuwubara: You know I would go with Serena if she asked _me_ like that.

Hiei: First of all, she will never ask _you._ Second, females are a waste of time. 

Yusuke: Ugh, can you hurry up Keiko? That lady thinks I'm stealing stuff.

Keiko: Oh, have patience. Then after we're done, we can to Disneyland!

Yusuke: Disneyland!? I think it's time to ditch.......

Keiko: Where do you think you're going?

*Keiko was already done trying on clothes and had pulled the curtain from the dressing room, back to catch Yusuke about to run away.*

Keiko: You wouldn't run out on me now would you?

Yusuke: Uh, no, off to Disneyland we go, heh heh.

Sales clerk: Thank-you for shopping!", she said as the couple left the store.

*Suddenly, there was a blood curdling scream. There was a big crowd around a building that looked like a bulldozer had just been through it. 

Keiko: Yusuke! Where are you going!", she yelled as Yusuke ran to the scene with all of the other curious people. Then, he slowly backed away when he heard an engine rumble near him.

Yusuke: Who the hell are you?

*it was a motorcyclist who was watching Yusuke the whole time.

Motorcyclist; Don't you remember me?

*Slowly, he took off his helmet, as Yusuke was shocked in horror by what he had seen.*

Yusuke; We.......We killed you!

!!!!!!!!!! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE NOT SEEN YUYUHAKUSHO, HERE IS A BRIEF SUMMARY. SINCE IT IS NECESSARY, SO THAT IT DOESN'T TAKE UP TOO MUCH OF THIS FIC;

Ahem, as Yusuke and Keiko came out of a store, there was a big scene near a building where there was a huge gash in it, that appeared out of no where. When Yusuke, backs away from the scene, a motorcyclist approaches him, and takes off his helmet. Yusuke is shocked to find that it is Toguro, a man that Kuwabara and he had killed a couple episodes back. Toguro makes a threat, appearing as strong as ever, saying that if Yusuke and his friends do not join a tournament, he and everyone he knows will be killed. So, having no choice, Yusuke and his friends train for this tournament for two months, and they arrive on a boat that will take them there, and this is where my fic comes in. Okay, there's your summary! Now back to the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*On the boat*

Kuwabara; Aren't they're any pretty girls on this boat?

Hiei: This boat is pretty dismal

Kurama: We're not sight seers afterall.

*Kuwabara shifted his eyes around the boat a bit.*

Kuwabara: Hey! That's Serena and her friends!

Hiei: There she is, come on, let's go arrest her!

Kurama: Hiei wait! We are not here to capture Serena. We are here to win this tournament as there are much bigger fish to fry. Afterall, Koenma tells me that the strange phenomena that has been occurring lately, has congested. 

Hiei: Hn, whatever you say Kurama, but after this tournament, don't expect me to go easy on her.

Kurama: Agreed.

Kuwabara: Hey, Urameshi, wake up it's Serena and her friends! HEY! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME!?

Hiei: Forget it and shut up!

Kurama: It would be useless as he is in a deep sleep.

Serena: Hn, this boat sucks.

"We're not here to have a party.", said the blue-haired girl next to her.

Serena: Yo, captain!

*She was yelling at the disgusting looking captain of the ship above*

Captain: What does the pretty lady want?

Serena: How long till we get to Hanging Neck Island?

Captain: In about an hour or so.

Serena: Damn, that's way too long. What direction is it in?

Captain: Well, if you must know, it's about 10miles exactly North.

Serena: Alright, thanks pops! Lets go you guys, I can't wait any longer!

*Everyone in her group agreed*

*All of the apparitions were now looking at them in curiosity*

Serena: I bet I can beat all you guys to the island! Alright, ready, set, GO!

*They all took of like rockets and flew in the air like jets in the direction the boat captain had given them.

Captain: Wait! Come Back! Aww fuck it. Looks like they'res goin' to be an extra team this year.....And the worst part is, Sakyo's not goin to be too pleased with this. Listen up!

*He was now speaking through a speaker phone*

Captain: To keep you from gettin rowdy, we're goin to have a preliminary tournament!

~~~~~ Okay everyone I'll be doing this alot, so don't hurt me! As this part cuts into my story, I'll have to make it brief; Since the YYH gang are on the boat to the tournament on hanging neck island, and since only one team from that area go to the tournament, all of the groups have to fight each other. Of course, the YYH gang wins.~~~~~~~~

*And so, they arrive on the island*

~~~~So what did ya think? I had to cut this chappie short cuz it was so long. I think the questions in this chappie are pretty self explanatory. SO GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS! I NEED REVIEWS! ^ ^


	3. Disqualified: Chappie 3

****

~Hello All! We are now on the third chapter! YAY! Okay, send me reviews when you're done! I just keep buggin you guys about that huh?~

An Eternity's Promise

Chappie: 3- Disqualified

Kuwabara: Wow, what a fancy hotel! I don't like this place, it's full of nothing but grownups......

*Man: Welcome to the Hanging Neck Island Hotel! I will be showing your rooms today.*

~~~~~~~Okay, I know you guys are getting tired of me doing this, I promise this is one of the last few! I'm just too lazy to put the actual storyline into my fic! Here goes:

The YYH gang are taken to their room, and soon discover that they are being watched by a little boy named Rinku and a man named Zeru. They start making threats, and Zeru, shatters a teacup without, touching it. And then they leave the gang full of shock and worry. Except for Yusuke who was sleeping the whole time that happened.~~~~~~~~

Yusuke: Ahhhhhhh, what a nice nap!

Kuwabara: Finally you're awake Urameshi! Hey! Is that music out there?

*Yusuke opened the patio door to see what all the noise was about.*

Yusuke: Kool, a pool party! YUUUUCK! It's full of ugly demon girls and guys in bathing suits. Man, that one has bunions so big, I can see them all the way up here!

*The front door opens and then closes loudly*

Yusuke: Hey, who just left?", he said walking back to the room.

Hiei: Kuwabara just left after what you just said out there.

Yusuke: What? You think he went to the party?

Hiei; I could care less.....

Yusuke: Who would want to see those ugly-ass demons anyway? Hey, lets go see what he's up to anyway." He said laughing

Hiei: Are you out of your mind!?

*Kurama chuckled*

Yusuke: I just wanna see what broccoli heads up too.

Hiei: You can go, but I'm staying.

Yusuke: That's all right with me, but you're the one who's missing out Hiei. 

You comin Kurama?

Kurama: Why not.

Hiei: Hn.

Yusuke: Where did the masked guy go anyway?

Kurama: I saw him go into one of the rooms.

Yusuke: Alright, lets head down to the pool then.

*So Yusuke and Kurama go down to the pool area. Yusuke was excited by all the music.*

Yusuke: Huh? Hey, there's Kuwabara! 

*Kuwabara was standing at the other side of the large pool, but he didn't see Yusuke or Kurama. He was looking at something else. No, he wasn't looking, he was staring! Yusuke followed his eyes to see what he was looking at. And it led to.......Serena! She was busily typing away on a laptop computer in her tanktop and shorts. Yusuke was now doing what Kuwabara was doing staring, as well as some of the apparitions at the edge of the pool. Kurama suddenly went red. Suddenly, "Girls and Boys" from Good Charlotte comes on, and one of her male friends comes over and pulls her out of the chair, teasing her to dance. So, she does. When the song was over, Serena went back to typing on her laptop. When another one of her male friends pulls out a huge water gun from behind his back. A cold gush of water is sprayed right in her face! Serena's female friends come up to her drenched in water.*

Serena: They got you guys too huh?

* They all nodded*

Serena: That's it! I've had enough! You guys all pull some kinda shit on us!

*Serena and her female friends pulled out even bigger water guns.*

Serena's male friends: Oh shit!

*The boys then ran to the men's bathroom with the girls chasing behind them. Then, they all stopped and looked at each other, then they kicked opened the men's door and nodded and ran in. Soon a flood burst through the bathroom.*

Yusuke: Hey, this is entertaining!

*The boys then ran out of the bathroom, again with the girls behind them. Then one of the boys grabs a towel from the towel rack and puts on an evil grin. The rest of the boys do the same. A look of horror comes across the girls' face.*

Serena: You....You wouldn't!

*The girls then turn and run away, with boys quickly rolling up the towels tightly, and chase after them, whipping at the girls' backsides. All of a sudden, all of the girls make an abrupt stop except for Serena, who slipped and fell!*

Serena: Ow!"She said, rubbing her backside

*The blue headed girl then lifts up her arms in the direction of the pool, and the water in it suddenly begins to swirl and lift out, obeying her every command. It then encircles around the boys, and makes a strong grip around them, and throws them into the air, out somewhere on the other side of the island. Everyone is speechless. The music stops. The blue headed girl is panting furiously.*

"You know Sapphire, there were apparitions in that pool.", said the dark haired girl.

Serena: Hey, Sapphire, why didn't you do that a long time ago?! And we call you the genius of the group!" She said with her arms folded and eyes closed nodding.

Sapphire: Well, I didn't see you do anything Serena, but slip and fall on your ass.......

"But there were apparitions still in the pool Sapph.", said the dark haired girl again, squinting her eyes at her.

Sapphire: Oh, yeah, sorry, heh heh.", she said blushing and rubbing her head.

*Everyone is still staring at them. The girls then walk back to the hotel blushing.*

Sapphire: Hey, Serena, who's laptop was that?

Serena: Uuuum I don't know.....It just looked nice and it was sitting right there on the table!

Sapphire:: Idiot!

Yusuke: That was funny!

kurama: It was wasn't it?

Yusuke: I'm starved, lets go back to the room.

*They go back in the hotel*

*Kuwabara walks back slowly to the hotel drowned in his thoughts. He didn't even notice her right in front of him*

Serena: Ow! Oops, I'm sorry, are you okay?

Kuwabara: No, I mean, yes, well are you all right? 

*He was now trying to think of something to say, because Serena was looking at with a concerned look.*

Kuwabara: Great, she thinks I'm an idiot", he thought.

Voice: Serena!

*Her female friends were running down the hallway towards Kuwabara and her.*

Sapphire: We've been looking all over for you.

Serena: What's up?

*The dark haired girl, suddenly hits Serena hard across the head*

Serena: Ow! What the hell?!

dark haired girl: Your stupid pokemon are loose again, and we can't put them back in their poke balls without hurting them", she said with her arms folded.

Serena: Wait till we get in the room Blade.......", she said coldly

*There was an awkward silence*

Sapphire: So, uh, who's your friend?

Serena: Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet! My name is Serenity, but I prefer Serena.

Kuwabara: My name is Kuwa....Kuwa....pretty girl.

Serena: Heh heh, Kuwabara pretty girl is it?

*Her friends were giggling*

Kuwabara: No, I mean, Kuwabara Kazuma.

Serena: Nice to meet you. Hmmm.....Let me guess......You go to my Junior High don't you? So you're one of the human guests this year right?

kuwabara: Yeah, uh, how'd you know?

*More giggling*

Serena: I can tell by that school uniform you're wearing! You're one of the school bullies aren't you?

Kuwabara: Uh, you can say that......But I wouldn't hurt you guys or anything......You're not afraid of me are you?

*More giggling*

Serena: Not at all! Why, you're practically going to need it.....", she said with a dark tone. Let me introduce you to my friends by the way.

*she was using her normal tone again*

Serena: The blue-haired girl is Sapphire, the red-haired girl is Ruby.

Ruby: Hi!

Serena: The green-haired girl is Emerald, and the dark haired girl is.....

Dark haired girl: I can say my own name, thank-you. I'm Blade.

Kuwabara: Hello, girls", his whole face was now red.

Serena; Well, I we gotta go. I'm looking forward to having a match with one of your team mates, or even _you...._" she said darkly again.

*A look of shock came over Kuwabara's face. You're.....You're.....In the tournament?! But,....I thought those guys you were with were in the tournament!*

Serena: Them? Nah, they think it's a waste of time, so they'll be in the audience.

* Kuwabara was now pale with shock*

Serena: Uh, Kuwabara?

Kuwabara: Ye..Yes?

Serena: See ya later kay?

Kuwabara: Yes, nice meeting you all.

Serena: Bye.

* They were all giggling as they walked back down their side of the hallway.*

*Kuwabara was sweating as if he had been in a fried oven. He eventually made it back to his and his team mates room. He found Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama all watching T.V.*

Yusuke: Hey, Kuwabara, did you go in the sauna?

Kuwabara: I don't wanna talk about it.

Yusuke; Come on, you can tell your pals, right?

*Hiei rolled his eyes*

Kuwabara: Just drop it alright?!

Yusuke: All right then, I guess it's time for your daily beating." he said balling up his fists.

Kuwabara: All right! I'll tell you, just put those away! Sheesh!

*He gave a long sigh*

Kuwabara: Serena and her friends will be fighting in the tournament tomorrow........

Yusuke: That's all?

Kuwabra: Yes......Hey! What do ya mean, "That's all?"

Hiei: Now duh, idiot. Of course she's in the tournament. Do you really that she would ride on a boat full of demons, and then herself be impatient to even wait an hour to get there? Someone with her level of spirit energy would definitely participate in it. Or have you forgotten that day when she transformed to beat up those bank thieves?

Kuwabara: so you all knew?

Hiei: Fool......

*Kuwabara then rushed towards Hiei and pulled him by the front of his shirt.*

Kuwabara; Try calling me that again, shrimpy, I'm tired of your smart ass mouth.

Yusuke: Guys, guys, there's no need to fight. We got the tournament right?

*He then whispered to Hiei*

Yusuke_: We can kick his ass after the tournament_.

Kuwabara: WHAT?! I heard that!

*Yusuke gave out a yawn*

Yusuke: I'm going back to sleep again

Kurama: yes, it is getting pretty late.

*They all left into their rooms except Kuwabara who was steaming with anger.*

*********Tournament Day**********

Serena: LET'S KICK ASS!

*They were all in the lobby. Something caught Serena's eye. It was those boys from school! Her eyes were fixed on Kurama and Hiei who were standing quietly on a wall.*

Serena: They're part of the human team?! Well, I guess I better go talk to them.", she thought.

Emerald: Serena, where are you going? The tournament is about to start!

Serena: Um, Hi.", she said shyly

Kurama: Hello, how are you? I guess I never introduced myself at school. I am Kurama, also known as Shuiichi at school. And, this is Hiei.

Hiei: Hn, hi....", he said roughly, trying not to pay attention to her.

*Serena suddenly felt uncomfortable around Hiei*

Serena: So, I guess you guys are two of the human guests this year?

Hiei: Hn, actually, we're full blooded demons", he said with his rude stare again.

Serena: Really?!

Kurama: Yes. And, I take that you're a demon yourself, isn't that right?

Serena: Yes.....Yes, I am.

*She blushed and looked down on the ground, and looked back up again to say something*

Serena: Well, I have to go. See ya.

Kurama: Bye. What beauty she has, don't you agree Hiei?

Hiei: ...............

Koto: Welcome to the Dark Tournament! I will be your lovely host this year!

So let's begin! Round one of the tournament, we have the Kairo Team!

*Shouts and applauses*

* The Kairo Team seemed to made up of ugly looking demons with a body of a man, but a a head of a purple frog*

Koto: On team 2, we have the Onodera team!

*More shouts and applauses*

*Serena and the leader of the Kairo team, stepped up to the arena to decide how the tournament will begin*

Kairo leader: Hn, I don't care how this match begins because the outcome of it all will be fatal for you little girls.

Serena: Listen, before you start making threats, how bout you go wash that big hole in your face you call a mouth. How about we start of with the strongest, and end with the weakest, cuz I'm ready to knock you out.

Kairo Leader: Fine with me, but I'll make you eat those words you just yapped to me about.

Koto: So they have decided to start of with the strongest, and count down to the weakest!

*Applause*

Koto: Team leader of the Kairo team will be Kui! And team leader of the Onodera Team will be Serena! Begin!

Kui: Hn, I have no problem killing beautiful girls.

Serena: Hn

*She put her hands on her hips and closed her eyes as she talked*

Serena; Alright, to make this easier for you, I won't use my hands to fight you.

Kui: oh, I'm scared now!" he said sarcastically

Serena; The goal is, to hit me atleast twenty times. If you fail, I will kill you on the spot.

Kui: And if you lose?

Serena: You can do whatever with me.

Kui: Ooooh, I like this game. How about you be my slave forever?

Serena: Sure.

Kui: You made this too easy glamour girl!

Serena: Go ahead, _try_ to hit me.

*Kui started making punches so fast toward Serena that the audience could not catch up.*

Kui: Hey, stay still!

Serena: I never said I couldn't move!

*She crossed her arms, and levitated into the air*

Kui: Hey, you're cheating!

Serena: What do you mean _I'm_ cheating? Why, you're on your, what is it? 50th hit?" she laughed

Serena: Try again.

Kui: Why you....It doesn't matter, you will lose anyway!

Serena: Come on, then.

*Kui was trying so hard to hit her as she blocked all of his attacks with her legs, with her arms still folded. They were both moving around the arena with Serena still levitating in the air, using her legs to block his every desperate move.*

Serena: That's more than twenty!

Kui; But how, how could you count all of that? No! I won't lose to a girl! I won't lose to _you!_

Serena: You're boring me. I will kill you now. 

Kui: No!

Serena: Oh, and one more thing, my team mates don't feel like killing your team mates, sooooo I will kill you all together.

Kui: WHAT!?

serena: I'm done playing now!

Kui: NO!

*With one strong kick, Kui was in pieces. And in one blast from her hand, so was his team.*

*The audience was in awe, later giving Serena a major applause*

Koto: But, but.....

Serena: There is no rule, saying that a team leader cannot kill the opponent and his team members while on the field. Normally, I don't do this, but I and my team mates are on a tight schedule.

Koto: Uh, right, well, the match goes to, Team Onodera!

*More applauses*

*Blade was getting ready for her match, when one of their male friends flew from out of the audience stands and whispered something into her ear. She then told Serena and everyone else, and they all flew off.*

Announcer Guy: Ladies and Gentlemen, the Onodera Team has took off, which means that they are disqualified.

Koenma in his stand: What do they mean disqualified? The matches were getting so good too.......

~~~~~~~~Okay everybody this is the last time I do this. YAY! Finally, right?;

Eventually, the YYH team does get into many, and I mean many matches against many demons. Finally facing the Toguro team. Yusuke and Toguro finally go into their match against each other, and of course, though exhausted, Yusuke and his team mates win the entire tournament.~~~~~~~~

~~~~~So how do you like the story so far? Sorry I had to end the chapter like that. Why did Serena and her friends leave the tournament? You guys are gonna have to read the next chapter to find out more! And of course, SEND IN THOSE REVIEWS! Bye!


	4. House Mates: Chappie 4

~~~**Hello all! Uuuh I don't know what to say.......Except, thank-you to you all who read have read my entire fic so far! *Sniffles* This chapter is gonna be pretty short. Okay I'm out. ~~~**

Chappie 4: 

House mates

Kuwabara: So, what are we going to do since we have four days till school starts back up again? I mean, we take Spring Break, and the rest of the semester training for that tournament.

Yusuke: You mean _you _have four days left. I'm still on vacation.

* They were all sitting or standing on a deserted building in front of the beach, with a gentle breeze that swept through their hair, as they quietly enjoyed the scenery.*

Serena: Piiiiiichu! Piiiiiiichu!

Blade: Oh, come on Serena, we've been looking for him all day!

Serena: Let me go put my shoes back on then.......

"Pichu!", said an odd creature as it slowly walked towards Kuwabara.

*It had a round head with pointy ears like a rabbit. It also had a round body and was yellow with a shade of black around it's neck. It was happily bouncing on it's bolt shaped tail and sending out small sparks of electricity of it's small and round red cheeks. It was very small in size, about the size of a Chihuahua. 

Kuwabara: What's wrong little guy?", he said picking it up. Hey, this little puny little thing is pretty cute!

*He was poking it in it's cheeks, which seemed to annoy it*

Kurama: Kuwabara I don't think it's very wise to do that.

Kuwabara: Aww he won't do anything, will you little guy?", he said still aggravating it.

*Suddenly, a huge flash of lightning, which darkened the sky, absorbed into the yellow creature, and electrocuted Kuwabara's arm. His arm was so bad, that it was purple, and bleeding all over.*

Kuwabara: AAAAAGH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT MONSTER?! AAAAGH I'M GOING TO DIE!!!! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!!!

Kurama: I tried to warn you....

Hiei: His head is way too thick to hear a warning.

Yusuke: What is that thing? I don't know whether to kill it, or laugh at you for bothering it, Kuwabara....

Serena: Did you see that?! that was Pichu! I know exactly where he is now! Come on!

*Serena, and all eight of her friends were now flying toward the deserted building.*

Yusuke: Hey, what is that?

*There were nine white oras rushing toward them. Serena then stopped in midair a few inches away from the YYH group."

Serena; It's them!'', she thought "With my pichu!"

*She then turned a shade red, and landed softly on top of the concrete building, along with her friends following her.*

Serena: uh, hi guys. I see you've found my pichu......

Kuwabara: H...Hi...Serena........

*kuwabara was severely bleeding on the ground, while the rest of the YYH gang was in awe.*

Serena: Oh! I didn't notice you were bleeding, here, let me help you out!

*She held his tattered arm softly like a broken winged bird. He was now a shade of red.*

Serena: Here, stand still.

*A blue light started coming from her hands and was now healing his arm. When she was done, it looked as though nothing had happened to his arm.*

Serena: I saw the lightning strike down here, it went to your arm didn't it? I'm sorry my Pichu did that to you, I don't know what's gotten in to him!

Kuwbara: Nah, thanks for healing my arm, man, what an angel you are....

*Hiei rolled his eyes. He felt like he wanted to puke, at what he was watching. Besides feeling angry, he felt another feeling, a feeling he never felt before.*

Hiei: How could you feel sympathy for this fool! He taunted your creature and that's why he got electrocuted! You must be weak for the stupid, I guess you showed that when you ran away from the tournament!

Serena: What did you say?", she said angrily rising from the ground towards Hiei. How about you mind your own business and get your facts straight, you don't even know what happened!

*She started to feel uncomfortable again towards Hiei*

Hiei: I know exactly what happened, you chickened out!

Serena: THAT'S IT!!!

*Sapphire and Emerald were now holding Serena back from slaughtering Hiei.*

Blade: Will you stop flirting with him, Serena so we can go home?

Serena: FLIRTING?! FLIRTING?! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I WANT TO FLIRT WITH HIM?! DID YOU JUST HEAR WHAT HE JUST SAID?!

Blade: Yeah, I heard, but I don't have a temper like you. I know that when you like someone, you always seem to get a temper towards them." she said calmly looking at her nails.

Serena: I'll show you a temper!

*All of her friends except Blade were now holding her back from getting to Blade. The YYH gang all had sweatdrops on their face.*

Sapphire: Serena, just remember what you came here for!

Serena: Right.", she said calming down, and straightening her shirt.

Anyways, thank-you all for finding my pichu." she picked it up and frowned at it. " You shouldn't hurt people like that, okay?"

Pichu: Pichu! Pichu!

Hiei: Funny how you would say that, because you were just going to try and come after me, and then your friend.

Serena: I was _going _ to. I don't have to try to kick your ass...

"Hey.", said the tanned, black spiky haired, and dark eyed boy.

"We didn't quite get your names yet. I'm Malaki. The guy with the blue spiky hair is Sergio. The guy with the spiky red hair is Nomac, and the guy with the long green hair is Li. 

Blade: Yeah, these guys are dorks, they all did a magic spell to have spiky hair except, Li, who could care less, and Malaki, who's hair is naturally spiky with red highlights. 

Nomac: Fine then, since you wanna talk like that, I'm not making any chocolate cake for you.

Blade: So, I can get Serena to make it for me!

Serena: Hn!

Nomac: Serena is ready to punch your face in.

Blade: But, but, Nomac! 

* Nomac folded his arms and turned his back to Blade. Who was trying to get him to look at her*

Blade: Nomac! Please! Please! Okay, okay, I'm sorry!

Nomac: nope!

Yusuke: Well, anyways, I'm Yusuke, Broccoli head over there is Kuwabara, shorty is Hiei, and the red head is Kurama. By the way, do you _all _live together?

Malaki: Yep.

*All of the YYH gang were now blushing, looking at the girls.*

Malaki: Do you guys wanna come over our place? You know, just chill for a while?

Yusuke: Thats cool.

Kuwabara: Yeah!

Kurama: All right.

Hiei:.......

Malaki: Let's get going then!

Serena: hn, what a big dumbass....." she said, looking at Hiei.

Hiei: What are you looking at?

Serena: Hn!" she then took her pichu, and flew off.

Everyone else left a different way to there house.

*They then stopped at an elegant white mansion.*

Kuwbara: WHOAAAA! This is your house?!

Yusuke: Damn!

Malaki opened the door, as the YYH group peered inside. They were walking in looking around and up at the huge ceiling, gawking at the beautiful furniture. They all found Serena walking out of the large kitchen, as a computerized door closed the way to it shut. 

Nomac: What did you cook?

Serena: None of your business.....", she seemed pretty angry from earlier, walking up the stairs with a plate in her hand, and with her pichu following her.

Nomac: Man, I swear all you females have an attitude problem!

Yusuke: So, how many rooms do you have?

Malaki: All of us have two to ourselves, a training room, about eight guest rooms, a pool and Jacuzzi, a theater, and a kitchen on all six floors. I think there's more but I can't remember.

Kuwabara: Why do you guys have a kitchen on every floor?

Malaki: We eat alot of food, and hate having to go down a floor to get some food.

Yusuke: Cool! Hey, you guys have a flat screen!

Kuwabara: With all the game systems!

*They all danced and watched movies, and played video games, except Hiei who was sitting on the stair rail.*

Sergio: Hey, where ya goin sapphire?

Sapphire: To go check up on Serena, I'll be back in a minute.

*She gave Hiei a glance as she walked up the crystal stairs. She then passed a couple of doors, and stopped at two huge doors. It had a big cresent moon on it that read: Princess. 

Sapphire: What a total fashion fanatic", she mumbled. Serena?

Serena: Yeah, that you Sapph?

Sapphire: Yes, can I come in?

Serena: Sure.

*Sapphire then turned the glass knob, and stepped into a room half the size of a basketball court. Serena's room had four long see through doors and windows in which two of the doors were open, that led to a large balcony. She found Serena sitting on the balcony rail, gazing at the sky, and holding a sleeping pichu in her arms.*

Sapphire: Hey, what's wrong?", she asked, sitting on a couch on the balcony wall. 

Serena: Nothing. I just don't want to go downstairs........

Sapphire: Is about Hiei?

Serena: Pshh, yeah! Well, I mean, most of it is......Ugh, that guy pisses me off! If I go downstairs, right now, he'll say something that'll make me blow the house up, I know it!

Sapphire: But it's just one person though, I mean, we've been through so many insults in our battles.....

Serena: I know......It's just that......

Sapphire: what?

Serena: I've been thinking about home for the last couple of months, and, I guess every insult shot at me, I can't seem to control any anger. I'm just mad about not being able to go home.", she said, still looking into the sky.

Sapphire: yeah, I know how you feel.....We all do....", she said looking down at the ground.

Serena: But, if I do go down there, to me it'll just be awkward..... 

*She was now facing Sapphire*

Serena: Spirit Detectives........Not too long ago, they were spying on me during school hours. And not just me, all of us. How can we trust them?

Sapphire: But they're working for Koenma.

Serena: And what if, Koenma is working for Fiore? Or maybe still trying to bring Frieza back?

Sapphire: You're right......

*The two then sat in silence, Serena staring at the sky, and Sapphire looking intently at the ground*

Sapphire: But you have to admit, Hiei does look pretty good!

Serena: Ugh, whatever........

*She then jumped off the balcony, and walked into her room.*

Serena: I'm going to bed.

*She then put her sleeping pichu into a comfy looking basket, and starting brushing her hair in front of her large three sided mirrors. *

Sapphire: Well, goodnight. 

Serena: Night.

* Sapphire smiled and went out of the room*

Serena; Hiei looks pretty good my big ass.......", she mumbled

Sergio: So what wrong with her?

Sapphire: She said she was just tired.

Yusuke: Well, I guess we'd better get going, my mom is gonna kick my ass for staying out this late. 

Kuwabara; Yeah, same here. Tell Serena I said bye!

*Kurama looked up at the sky as they walked out. Serena was waving at him from one of the windows, and he waved back. Hiei also looked up, and Serena stopped waving when she saw him look up, and stuck her middle finger up. Hiei did the same.

~~~~ Oooooh, looks like Serena hates Hiei pretty bad! What dark secrets do Serena and her friends keep? Why does Serena feel awkward towards Hiei?

I bet there's more and more questions, but you have to read the next chapter! don't forget reviews! ^ ^


	5. Full of Misery: Chappie 5

****

~~~Hi everyone! This chappie is gonna be very, and I mean VERY emotional, so get ready for the tears! And enjoy it also of course.

~~~~~

Chapter 4:

Full of Misery

Serena: There's nothing to do......

*She was walking down a crowded street full of restaurants and clothing shops.*

Kuwabara: Serena!

Serena: Hm?

*Kuwabara was running down the street waving his giant arm in the air.*

Serena: Kuwabara! You know, I always seem to run into you!

Kuwabara: Aren't you supposed to be at school?

Serena: Let's just say, the school girl look is getting a little old for me. I should say the same for you.

Kuwabara: Yeah, I decided to cut gym class. They're teaching us gymnastics....So how ya been?

Serena: Eh, nothin much. How about you?

Kuwabara: Same here. Well, when me and the guys are bored, we just chill at my place, wanna come? I don't think anybody else is there though......

*He started blushing again*

Serena: That's fine, I have nothing else to do.

*Kuwabara's house*

Serena: Hey Ruby! 

Kuwabara: When did you guys get here! You all aren't supposed to be here!

Yusuke: Well, they were teaching gymnastics in my next class, and everyone else showed up at my place, but my T. V is busted so we all decided to crash at your place. Besides why do you only want Serena to be here?

*Kuwabara was red all over now.*

Kuwbara: That's......That's.....Because I only invited her!

Serena; Well, I don't see any reason why they can't be here, it would be boring if it was just the two of us alone here.

Kuwabara: Well I guess so.........

Yusuke: I know what you're up to Kuwabara......

Kuwabara: Up to what?

Yusuke: You know exactly what I'm talking about.

Serena: Hey, let's all play a video game!

Hiei: Oh, there she goes with her big mouth again.......

Serena: No one invited _you _here! 

Blade: They're at it again.......

Serena: Hm? Blade?! Who else is here?!

Blade: Everybody

Hiei: I can go anywhere I want to go. And I don't need little girls telling me what to do either....

Serena: What's that supposed to mean?

Hiei: That you need to show a little more respect. Didn't you're parents teach you any better? Oh, wait, you must have chased them off with your mouth didn't you? 

*Serena balled up her fists which seemed to have bolts of electricity coming out of it. But she stopped, and ran down Kuwabara's stairs, and as she passed, everyone could see tears running down her face.*

Kuwabara: Hey shrimpy! Why the hell did you go say that for?!

*He was holding Hiei by his shirt collar*

Hiei: She deserved it!

Kuwabara: Why you!

*kuwabra's fist was only a couple of centimeters from Hiei's face when Kurama caught his fist just in time.*

Kurama: Wait. Instead of fighting, someone should go cheer her up.

Kuwabara: I will, since I care about her most, and she likes me best!

Hiei: Keep thinking that, you fool.......

Kuwabara: It's not like should would ever like you!

Hiei: I don't care, like I said before, women are a waste of time.

All the girls: WHAT!? 

Blade: Let me at em'! Let me at em'!

*All of the boys had to hold all of the girls back away from Hiei*

Sapphire: Ugh, now I know what Serena was talking about!

Emerald: Hey, you don't have to be so rude!

Ruby: Yeah, I thought we was cool!

Hiei: Hn. 

Kuwabra: You take that back about what you said about women you coward!

*Kurama stopped Kuwabara once more, and shook his head at him*

Ruby: Fine, I think Hiei should go and talk to her.

All: WHAT!?

Ruby: Yes, if one of us, goes down there, she won't tell us, she'll just keep crying her eyes out. But if Hiei goes down there, she just might shout out what's been bothering her.

Kuwbara and Yusuke: I don't get it.

Sapphire and Emerald: Huh? We don't either! 

Blade: I think it's a great idea.

Yusuke: This is a bad idea, she'll just punch his lights out.

Blade: Trust me, I know Serena better than anyone, and when she's angry, she has a tendency to shout out what bothers her to the people she's angry with. But if it's a person who has nothing to do with it, she'll just keep moping. 

Hiei: fine, but don't expect her to be all cheery in the end.

*Hiei walked slowly down the stairs to find Serena huddled up in a corner crying fervently. She stopped abrubtly, as if knew who was coming. She then stood up*

Serena: What the fuck do you want?

Hiei: everyone wants to know why you're a big shallow crybaby 

Serena: Hn, that's your opinion. Not everyone elses. 

Hiei: Well if you weren't such baby this wouldn't happen now would it?!

*They were practically yelling now*

Serena: This has nothing to do with the way I act!

Hiei: Why? Are you angry because you _really _did scare your parents away?! 

*She moved slightly back with surprise. More tears started to fill her eyes. She then closed her eyes, and rested her face up against the wall. This action made Hiei blush a bit. *

Hiei: Hn, you don't need to cry about such nonsense", he said calming down. You're always so happy and ditzy....

*Her voice was soft and youthful, as tears continued to roll down her pretty face.*

Serena: Everyone thinks I'm so perfect......Sure I may seem happy and joyful, but inside.....I'm bleeding.......Bleeding with so much damn misery.

You see.....When I was about seven, my parents were murdered by the bastard who raised from then on. Destroyed my people, my home, my whole life, saying that they all died on accident. It took me years to figure out, and then I ran away. Not only did he lie to me, he would insult me at times. I couldn't insult him, because he was so powerful, and he would of killed all of my friends, I know because he told me so, and I knew he wouldn't hesitate to, for atleast a second......But before, he killed my parents, he threatened me saying that if I didn't let him train to be a better fighter, he would kill them, but he did it anyway. So tell me shit about my parents!

Go to hell! 

*She then ran out of the house and flew off, leaving Hiei speechless.*

Kuwabara: What just happened!?

*Everyone else thundered down the stairs.*

Hiei: She flew off...

Kuwabara: She flew off?! I knew I shouldn't have let you talk to her! I should have pounded you right on the spot!

Hiei: Come on then, fool.

Ruby: No, stop Kuwabara! 

Kuwabara: Alright, but next time I won't stop for anyone! He should be punished for making a lady cry!

Ruby: What did she tell you, Hiei?

Hiei: She told me to go to hell."

Kuwabara: Well someone has to go after her!

Blade; Don't! Just leave her alone. 

Hiei: Hn, I still think she's a crybaby.

~~~ *sniff sniff* So how was it? Touchy huh? Who would of ever guessed that Serena had a bad home life? There's more to come, so read the next chapter! REVIEWS!~~~


	6. The Hiei Doll: Chappie 6

****

~~~HELLO EVERYONE!^^ Everyone enjoying the fic so far? Man, I love you guys! Ahem, enjoy the chapter.~~~~

Chappie: 5

The Hiei Doll

Kuwabara: Hey guys, sorry about what happened yesterday back at my place.......

Blade: It's not your fault. ", She gave Hiei a cold look, who was standing in a corner.

Emerald: So what's there to do at your house, Yusuke?

Yusuke: Not much", said Yusuke shrugging his shoulders.

*Hiei suddenly sends Serena a telepathic message*

Hiei: _Hey crybaby, I'm just curious.....You are a fire demon aren't you? I mean, there's no denying it. So you're saying that the whole fire demon race is gone? Who is this Frieza?_

Serena: _Get out of my head! I don't wish to talk to you!_

*They were both looking at each other with annoyed looks across the room*

Sapphire: How about you guys get your minds off of each other! 

Yusuke: Man, it's not as near as bad as when Kuwabara and Hiei are fighting.....

Serena: I know what to do to pass time!", she said smiling

Hiei: Shut your big mouth?......", he mumbled

*She then maneuvered her hand as if it were a wand, and a colorless doll resembling Yusuke appeared out of thin air. She then looked at him, and moved her hand like a wand again.

Serena: A little brown in the eyes.....some black......", she mumbled, as color started to fill the doll. " Fininshed!"

Blade: Oh, great it's one of her dolls again.......

Yusuke: Cool! A mini me! It looks exactly like me, handsome and tough!

Kuwabara: Hey, can you make one for me?

Serena: I'll need some red, and some sky blue......

*Again, color started to fill the doll that resembled Kuwabara*

Serena: There! Here you go!

Kuwabara: Hey, thanks! Hey Urameshi, my doll looks waay cooler than yours!

Yusuke: Wanna bet?

Serena: Where's Kurama?

Yusuke: He went on vacation with his mom, since he's been gone from home so long.", he said holding Kuwabara by the collar.

Serena; Ok, then I'll make.......I need some black and some red.......

*This time the doll resembled Hiei*

Hiei: What the hell are you doing? 

Serena: What does it look like I've been doing for the past ten minutes?

Hiei: I don't want a foolish doll, make your friends one.

Blade: We have plenty......", she said coldly

Serena: I don't care what you want!

*Everyone was staring at the two yelling at each other*

Hiei: Give it here!

Serena: No!

*Hiei was using his speed to get the doll, but Serena jumped into the air and ran down the stairs.*

Sapphire: I'm getting so tired of this......

Blade: Oi, I have a headache!

Yusuke: Children.....

Kuwabara: Follow them?

Blade: No.....Just let them solve this on their own.......", she said with her hand resting on her forehead lying on the bed.

*Serena ran to the hallway, but Hiei shoved her into the wall. With her on the wall, she had no escape.*

Hiei: Give....This.....Damn......Thing to me!

*They were both tugging at over each others heads. As they were doing this, Serena was trying to push Hiei away so she could get off the wall. but Hiei kept pushing her back. So they were going back and forth, back and forth, until.......They're lips were touching each other! Both were shocked, but Hiei suddenly held her around her waist fast, with a strong grip. Serena was trying to get away, but he just kept holding her tighter. She suddenly gave in to him, because she deep inside, she had feelings for him. With the doll on the ground, and Serena's arms around Hiei's neck, they were kissing each other passionately. This finally broke off after a few minutes. They were both looking into each other's eyes.

Hiei: I have never encountered such a beautiful being as her......", he thought, as he was staring deeply into her big crimson eyes.

*Serena looked away and suddenly turned red.*

Serena; Hn, don't you ever touch me! 

*She then ran up the stairs, leaving Hiei behind*

Kuwabara: So what happened? Why did it get so quiet all of a sudden?

Serena: Uum, nothing....I have to go you guys......

Blade: Wha.....Where are you going?

Serena; No time, see ya!", she ran back down the stairs, still slightly red.

*Hiei and the doll had somehow vanished from downstairs. And in a split second, she was gone out of the door.*

Blade: something's wrong with her.....

Malaki: I think she needs some time alone. Sergio and the others are still at home, so they'll be able to talk to her there.

Sapphire: I doubt she'll come home for a while......

Blade: Too emotional if you ask me......

*Malaki hits Blade across the head*

Blade: hey! Ow! Bastard.......

Emerald; Well, I guess we'll see you guys around then....

Sapphire: Yeah, I guess we'd better go.

Blade: I don't.

Malaki: Yes you do, you gotta help me clean the training room from last week.

Blade: Aw, damn, he remembered.

Yusuke: See ya

Kuwabara: bye.

*Two days later*

*Riiiing Riiiiiiing*

Yusuke: Hello?

Malaki: Hello? Yusuke?

Yusuke: Yeah. Malaki?

Malaki: Sup, Serena wouldn't be over there would she?

Yusuke: Nah, just me and Broccoli head playin vid games. Oh yeah, Kurama and Hiei too.

*Kuwabara in the background*

Kuwabara: Ur just mad cuz I kick ass at this game!

Kurama: If I'm correct, you are losing by thirty to none.

Kuwabara: Shut up! Who's side are you on anyway?

Malaki: Well, Serena hasn't come home.

Yusuke: What!?

Kuwabara: What's goin on?

Yusuke: Shut up! Now what?

Malaki: No one's seen her around.

Yusuke: Alright, we'll be over there.

Malaki: right, late.

Yusuke: Bye.

Kurama: What did he say?

Kuwabara; Yeah, what's up?

Yusuke: No one's seen Serena anywhere, and it's been two days!

~~~~Ooooh looks like Hiei and Serena have a crush on each other! But where's Serena? All secrets will be revealed in the next chapter! So read!

REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!!!!


	7. Hidden Secrets: chappie 7

****

~~~~ Hello! Hello! Hello! This is the chapter where all secrets will be unfolded! Well, atleast most of them. ~~~~

Chappie: 7

Hidden Secrets

*The YYH gang arrive at the mansion*

*Knock, Knock*

*Emerald opens the door*

Emerald: Hey guys!

Yusuke: Hey. Serena hasn't come back has she?

Emerald: No.....Come in, come in.

Kuwabara: Man, I could never get tired of this place! You'd think you'd have atleast a hundred butlers.

*they all sat on the black leather couches with the giant flat screen T. V facing them.*

Sergio: Sup, y'all. So you heard.....

Yusuke: Yeah.

Malaki: We need to make a plan of how we're going to find her.

Li; Since we can sense that she's not using any energy, using the space-ship, and Hiei's Jagan are out of the question.....

Blade: She doesn't have a favorite place to go either, or not that I know of.

Kuwabara: Wait a minute. Did you say........

Yusuke: _Spaceship?!_

*Emerald put her hands to her mouth*

Blade: Li! You dumbass!

Yusuke: Wait, I thought you guys were demons! You're.....You're...._Aliens?!_

Kuwabara: AAAAAH ALIENS!!!!

*The YYH gang rose out of their seats, ready for a battle*

Kurama: We should have locked all of you up right after the tournament!

Yusuke: So you were the ones causing all the earthquakes! Koenma was right for sending us to suspect Serena!

Hiei: Explain yourselves!

Kuwabara: Oh man! I was in love with an alien! I bet all those are disguises or something! You probably have those heads and those huge pitch black eyes, and are GREEN! I thought aliens didn't exist! AAAAAAAH!

Blade: Oh, will you shut the hell up and listen you buffoon!

Malaki: Let us explain!

Yusuke: You'd better, or my spirit gun's gonna do the talkin.

Kuwabara: AAAAAH KILL EM! KILL EM!

Malaki: Trust me, if we wanted to harm you, we already would have, NOW ALL OF YOU SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN SO I CAN TALK!

*They all sat down obediently*

* Malaki took a deep breath*

Malaki: This is a very hard thing to explain. We are what you call _saiyans_. 

Saiyans look very similar to humans. So no, Kuwabara, this is what we really look like.

*Kuwabara had a sign of relief and started fanning himself*

Malaki: But, the difference is, we have power that will forever exceed the human and demon race put together. And at the full moon, us males can turn into giant apes at will, making our power grow tenfold. As for the females they can turn into giant felines at will during the full moon. But, as you can see, we have no tails, so we are not able to do that. We don't need it though, as we can turn into what you call super saiyans, where our hair turns a different color, and ten times stronger than the ape and feline form. I take you've already seen Serena turn super saiyan, as the whole town thinks she's a fire warrior. Also, we were not lying about us being demons.

You see, we are somehow related to demons, even though are parents were both full blooded saiyans.

Kuwabara: But how can you be related to demons, when you guys live in space?

Malaki: That is a good question. We Saiyans are known for traveling through space and selling planets. A long time ago, when the human race wasn't very evolved, or before the demon race came, the royal saiyans, kind of conquered the Earth and the moon, and lived there for many years. And when the demons arrived, some of the Saiyans fell in love with the demons.

Soon after, the demon race multiplied, and the human race were evolved enough to learn about us, and it got overcrowded. So we Saiyans moved to the moon, not wanting any violence from the demons. But it was still claimed as our Earth, and still is to this day, though most have forgotten.

A tyrant named King Cold, had us move back to our home planet, Vegeta.

He was very powerful, and had no choice but to obey him. Soon after, his son Frieza took over.

Yusuke: You say only the royal saiyans moved to the Earth and Moon, and fell in love with the demons right?

Malaki: right?

Yusuke: and, you guys are somehow related to demons right?

Malaki: right.

Kurama: So what does that make you all?

Malaki: I am the prince of a certain part of Vegeta, and Sergio, Neo, and Li, are royal captains of the Saiyan Armada. Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby, and Blade, are princesses of a certain area of planet Vegeta.

Yusuke: And as for Serena?

*Malaki chuckled*

Malaki: Heh heh. Well, _Serena is the princess and future queen of all of planet Vegeta, the Earth, and the Moon._

*All of the YYH gang had a look of surprise on their face, and had trouble swallowing all of the information they just got.*

Yusuke: But, you say you were forced to move back to your planet, why are you here?

*Malaki suddenly looked as though he was hiding some kind of grief for a long time. In fact, all of them, now known as Saiyans, were looking down at the floor.*

Malaki: We were very young. We were having a special party at the Royal King and Queen's palace, Serena's parents, for their anniversary. Us children had no idea that our parents were selling and conquering planets for Frieza . On that night, Frieza and his men disrupted the party, and it suddenly became _his _party. He announced that he had decided to take all of the princes and princesses, including Serena, and train them to be in his army. Our parents decided that they had enough of him, and wanted to rebel against him, since he feared our potential power. But we lost greatly, our armies badly hurt, and most killed. While the eight of us tended to our dying parents, Serena was lost and confused, watching her home be devoured, and not knowing where her parents were. She then found her mother, lying on a pile of rubble. Frieza saw her injured mother hug her. He then approached them, and told Serena that if she lets him train her, and if she leads his army when she grows up, and becomes powerful, he will let our people live, including her parents. She agreed anyway, not knowing that her father, and our King, was already dead, and took her into his space-ship. He found the rest of us kids, and told us the same, putting us in rooms, deep in the bowls of the ship. But Serena was in a room with a view. And to her horror, she saw her kingdom, and our planet, explode before her. We found our way to her room, and we all saw it. We were the only survivors of our planet. Frieza told us it was an accident, that something collided with our planet, and that a gas had made our parents very violent, and he had no choice but to protect us. He made this lie up when he saw that Serena almost cracked the window glass, knowing that she was very angry, and could break many things, just by standing there. So we grew up, and grew to the truth. We decided to run away to Earth, where Serena would reclaim her throne. But Frieza is already dead anyway, since we defeated him, so the only place anyway was to come here, as there is no planet Vegeta, and there is no one on the Moon.

Yusuke: If you want Serena to become queen, doesn't she have to get married to a prince? Why don't you marry her then?

Malaki: That is a much more deeper and personal matter, and I won't speak of it.

Yusuke: So much for asking......

Kurama: What type of demons are you related to by the way?', he said, trying to change the subject.

Malaki: Serena and I are related to fire demons. Sapphire and Sergio are related to water demons, hence, their blue hair. Neo and Blade are thunder demons. Li and Emerald are related to plant demons, and Ruby and Neo are fire demons also, but they are of a different kind, that's why they don't look like, Me, Serena, or Hiei.

* The YYH gang looked like they were just slapped in the face. Neo was hugging a crying Emerald, Blade tried to hold back tears, while Sergio held her shoulders, and the rest were looking down at the floor.*

Kuwabara: I feel bad and all, but I kinda don't get the story. So, Serena is a princess huh? I always knew she looked like a princess. Don't worry, I can marry Serena and become your king!

Hiei: You idiot! Why the hell would Serena want to marry _you?!_

Kuwabara: You're just jealous cuz you have no chance of marrying her! She hates you!

* The door opens*

*Everyone had their eyes fixed on the door.*

Serena; Um, hi everyone.......

*It took everyone a couple minutes to take in what just happened, leaving the princess standing there, as though caught in a crime*

Blade: Where the hell have you been?!

Kuwabara: where did shrimpy go?!

Blade: Do you know how everyone was worried about you?!

*kuwabara then stood up, and walked bravely to Serena and held her hands*

Kuwabara: Your highness, I am willing to protect you, and make you happy for the rest of your life. Please be my wife, and bare my children, for your search for a noble prince, is over.

*Everyone including Serena had a sweatdrop*

Serena: How did you...? What? what did you guys tell them? I'm sorry Kuwabara, but I don't feel at all the same way you do......I am very sorry....

*She then shot an angry look at her Saiyan friends*

Serena: who told them?

*Everyone pointed their fingers at Malaki*

Serena: I should of known.......

Malaki: Uh uh, Li brought up the space- ship thing!

Li: Man, are you tryin to get me beat up?!

Malaki: Well you did Li! Besides, I had no choice, we were all worried about you! Don't you think we're a little suspect, Serena?

Serena: YOU COULD HAVE MADE UP SOMETHING! NOT TELL THEM MY LIFE'S STORY!!!! 

Malaki: But....But.....

Serena: Malaki, I need a word with you later on. But for right now, I need some alone time.

Malaki: You already had some alone time, FOR TWO DAYS! Why don't we just talk now?

Serena: LIKE I SAID, I NEED SOME ALONE TIME AND THAT'S THAT!

Malaki: Fine.

*She then gave Kuwabara a smile, but a sad one*

Serena: kuwabara, I care for you, but please keep in mind that I am not looking for a boyfriend, a husband, let alone a king. I believe it is best to move on. I kinda don't think it would of worked out between you and me either......

Kuwabara: I understand, but I will have to deny your last request. I will never forget about you, as you will always be in my heart.

Serena: Uh, right. Okay, well take into what I said okay?

*She walked up the stairs*

Kuwabara: Goodnight Princess Serenity.....

*Everyone still has sweatdrops*

Yusuke: Okay, Kuwabara like that was gonna work! It's obvious that you're too ugly for a princess! even if she kissed you, you'd still be an ugly toad!

Kuwabara: Oh yeah, it's not like you'll ever have a chance!

*Malaki looks down at the floor*

Yusuke: I know I don't. That's why I have Keiko.

*Kurama had a slight smirk on his face.*

Kuwabara: Oh look! I guess pretty boy thinks he'll get to marry her!

Kurama: I said nothing of it. Besides, she said she is not looking for a lover.

Kuwabara: Whatever, don't give me that calm bit, cuz we know you were feeling the same way about her!

Kurama: So what if I did.....

Kuwabara: You guys are unbelievable!

Sergio: What a nut!

Neo: He's crazier than I am!", they said laughing.

*Sapphire slaps both of them across the head*

Sapphire: Idiots.......

Serena: Hello Pichu!

*The yellow pokemon jumped straight out of it's basket, and into her arms.*

Pichu: Pichu! Pichu!

Serena: I missed you too! Oh I'm so sorry. Hey, can you go wake up the other pokemon in the pool area?

* The pokemon leaped out of her arms and out of the door.*

Serena: Thanks!

*She fell exhausted unto her bed*

Voice: So, where have you been princess?

*Serena sat bolt upright as she looked around her large room*

Serena: Hiei!

*Hiei slowly strutted into the room from the balcony. Serena was now standing up.*

Serena: What do you want? I didn't do anything to you, leave me alone!

*She started to soften her tone, as tears began to appear from her eyes*

Serena: Please.....please leave me alone.......

*Hiei used his speed to get closer to her, but it seemed as though she didn't care, as her tears became larger.

Hiei: Why didn't you tell me you were a princess from another world?

Serena: What difference does it make? You'd still hate me! I don't even know why! But you know what? I'm not going to pretend anymore, whether you like it or not, I like you Hiei. I care deeply about you.....I have feelings about you! But you don't even care do you ?! You don't even.....

*Hiei suddenly held her fast around her waist, reeling her closer to him. She put her head on his chest while he hugged her tightly. As they stood there, he reached in his mind, the truth. He loved her greatly, but still couldn't find the words to tell her. He then cupped her warm soft cheeks, and wiped the tears away. He then put his fingers over her shiny blood red lips, and put his lips on hers. This lasted for awhile until it broke off. They stared into each other's eyes once more.

Hiei: You truly are beautiful you know that woman?

Serena: Will you stay here with me?

Hiei: It's better than living in a tree.

*and that was the first time she's seen him smile, and it made her smile.*

Serena: You know I kinda feel this is going kinda fast. But I don't care what people say, screw all of them.

Hiei; Now there's my woman.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

~~~~ Awww, they're so cute! Did you guys really think she would ever want to be with ugly broccoli head Kuwabara? Eeeew! What could Malaki be hiding about Serena? Who's that knocking at the door? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter! AND! REVIEWS! ^^


	8. Serena and Hiei: chappie 8

****

~~~Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! uh, school is just so hard! ok, well here's the next chapter!~~~~

Chappie 8 : Hiei and Serena

Malaki: Serena?

*He had already opened the door to find Hiei and Serena in each other's arms*

Malaki: What's going on?

*Serena suddenly backs away from Hiei.*

Serena: Uh, I was just uh.....giving him a new bandana. Yeah, that's right giving him a bandana! Heh, Heh

*Malaki shot a disapproving look at Hiei*

Serena: Well, bye Hiei, I'll see ya later kay? Oh, and um sorry for how I treated you earlier on!

*Hiei nodded and sent Serena a telepathic message saying to meet each other later on*

*Serena said bye as he swiftly ran out of the room and jumped off the balcony. Malaki gives Serena an angry look*

Malaki: Don't give me that bull shit! What were you doing with him? You're in love with him aren't you? I should have known.....All this time both of you flirting with each other, pretending to hate each other......

Serena: You know nothing of what happened earlier on! And so what if I'm in love with him! Who are you to tell me who to fall in love with huh?

Malaki: You told me you wanted to be alone! I thought we needed to talk, but I find you here with the low level demon! I don't see how you could like him! he's rude, selfish, arrogant, and certainly has no respect for YOU!

Serena: How would you know?! It's not like I was cheating on you?! Wer'e not even together anymore! I don't want to talk about this okay, so just forget it!

Malaki: No I won't! You told me you wanted to talk to me, so we're gonna talk about this, right now! And don't think the others won't hear about this!

Serena: Go ahead! Tell them all! Tell the whole fucking world that I'm in love with JAGANSHI HIEI! why do you care anyway? You're acting like a bitch!

Malaki: Why?! I tell you why!?

*he then walked so close to Serena that they could feel each others breath.*

Malaki: HE IS A CRIMINAL! HE IS A WANTED DEMON! HE IS A LOW CLASS WEAKLING! DO YOU THINK HE IS FIT TO BE OUR KING!? ALL I'M TRYING TO DO IS PROTECT YOU! I KNOW HE IS GOING TO HURT YOU!!!!

*Serena then gave a big "hn" and looked away in anger*

Serena: _Why? So he won't do the same thing you did?_

*Malaki was speechless*

Serena: Who are you now, my father?! What!? Are you jealous of him? Why, because I'm showing him affection? Why, because I don't do the same to you anymore? Here's my answer! _You and me have been over ever since we left Frieza's ship, _and there's your little piece of info just for your screwed up memory! 

*Sapphire enters the room*

Sapphire: Serena, your poke'mon downstairs are having a fight and we don't know how to calm them down so how about you.....Huh? Is there some kind of problem going on here?

Serena: Nothing. Nothing at all

*She walked out of the room with Sapphire, leaving Malaki in his thoughts and past memories.*

*Later on*

*Serena comes into her empty room yawning, and walks out to the balcony. She leaned against the railing, thinking as the wind blew through her long dark hair, gazing at the moon and it's light, rest behind the vast ocean. She then hopped unto the railing and leaped off gracefully, and flew quietly unto the pure white sand of the beach infront of her home. She then walked towards the water, and dipped her feet in, then, walked deeper into the ocean until it reached her knees. She watched as the moon seemed ever closer, as if she could touch it. The wind blew gently again through her hair again, as if she called to it. She then looked down at the water, seeing her beautiful reflection, as it brought back many memories of her childhood. Whenever she visited a planet with an ocean, she would stand in the water and gaze at the moon, and then look at her reflection, wishing she could become beautiful like her mother, and becoming a bride. And she has become beautiful, but she felt like becoming a bride was hopeless. She delved out of her memories, and kicked the water, destroying the reflection of her. *

Voice; daydreaming are we?

Serena: Hm?

*She spun around in surprise*

*it was Hiei with a smirk on his face*

Serena: Hiei......

*She blushed*

Hiei: What are you doing? Trying to take a bath in the ocean?

*She walked out of the water, and passed him, and flew to a hill of boulders in the sand, where she sat, hugging her knees. Hiei followed her and sat right next to her*

Hiei: Something you want to talk about?

*She was still looking at the moon*

Serena: Have you ever.......

Hiei: What?

Serena: Tell me, what is your goal in life?

Hiei: I'm looking for a gem, I was given long ago. And to be with you.

*She gave him a weak smile*

Hiei: And you?

Serena: Am I beautiful, Hiei?

Hiei: Huh? Of course you are! Everyone tells you so!

Serena: It does not matter what they think. I want to know from you.

Hiei: Yes, you are. Very.

*They paused for awhile, taking in the scenery. Hiei was waiting for another reply from her*

Serena: My goal in life was to look like my mother, and become a bride, just like she did. She was so beautiful......Everyone said she was, but no one could really see it like my father and I could. my father loved her the first time he saw her, and proposed to her in about five minutes. But she turned him down, but after awhile, she started to realize how different he was from other beings. 

*She chuckled a bit*

Serena: Everyone tells me that I'm the exact replica of my mother, but, I will never be as gorgeous as she was. Never. No matter what anyone says, I don't look anything like her......It might sound stupid to you, but I just had to let most of my feelings out. I felt like telling you. Weird huh? I've known my friends all of my life, and I can only tell you. 

*They both paused again, but this time, Serena rested her head against Hiei and they both fell asleep*

~~~~ I feel so warm and fuzzy! ^^ Awwww, don't think the warm and frilly stuff will last, cuz there's gonna be more to come! REEEEEEEEVIIEEEEEWWWSSSSS!!!!!~~~~


	9. Betrayal: chappie 9

****

~~~~Hello everyone! Sorry it took me soooo long! I hope everyone had a nice holiday, and a happy New Year! Lol. Okay well enjoy the fic! HAPPY NEW YEAR!~~~~

chappie nine:

Betrayal 

Hiei: Hm?

*He felt groggy. He yawned and stretched out a bit, realizing he had fell asleep with Serena on the beach in front of the forest and her mansion.

Hiei; Where is Serena?", he thought.

*He swiftly jumped unto Serena's balcony and into her room. She wasn't in there either. Using that Jagan of his would mean that he could be spotted any moment by bounty hunters. So he went in search for her, quietly through the house, nowhere to be found, he left the mansion. Serena toppled over her balcony, as she walked in with a sprained left leg, and a horribly mauled right leg, dragging it across the floor. She panted furiously as barely had any energy to heal herself, or even walk. Blood was drenched all over her torn clothes, and the carpet. She shivered from the massive loss of blood, and her vision blurred, the large gash on her back bled also.*

Serena: Why? How? I was a fool to believe him! Why couldn't I go supersaiyan?

*She was gasping for air, she had been poisoned. Emerald comes in*

Emerald: Hey Serena? Guess what I'm cooking? That's right, I'm making curry! Uh huh, who's numba one? OH MY GOD!

*She gasped as Serena fell unto the floor*

Emerald: Serena! Serena!

*She ran to her injured friend.*

Emerald: what happened?! Who did this to you?! Serena! Wha....Why are you crying? You've never.......Hold on, I'll get the others!

*And in a matter of seconds, the rest of the group came.*

Li: What the hell?! Serena!

*Sapphire screamed as soon as she came in. Everyone rushed in to help her.*

Malaki: Who did this?! Answer me! _He _ did this to you didn't he?! I warned you! I knew he couldn't be trusted! I'll kill him, I'll kill the bastard!

*Serena thrust her arm out to grab Malaki's.*

Serena: Don't. Please....Promise me you won't?

Malaki: Fine. I promise. Let's get you to the healing chamber.

*He picked her up, as everyone tried to clean up the mess.*

Blade: Where is Hiei?

Emerald: I saw him go out the door, like twenty minutes ago.

Ruby: What did Malaki mean by _he?_

Sapphire: I have no idea. We'll ask him later, but for now, we have to help Serena.

* Healing chamber*

*Malaki shook his head in disgust*

Malaki: she's been slashed in her back by a powerful sword, poisoned, something chewed up her leg, sprained the other, drained her energy, and put a spell on her so she couldn't go super saiyan for that time, or that's what the computer says. 

Nomac: He's sick......

Sergio: But why her? Did you tell the girls about them?

Malaki: I don't know. No, I didn't tell them. The girls would've only supported their relationship if I did, and they'd hate me for not accepting it. She asked me not to go after him, and a promise is a promise.

Li: She would tell Yusuke and the others?

Malaki: No, I feel as if their involved in this also.

Sergio, Nomac, Li: Right.

*A week later*

Yusuke: Hey did someone or Serena pick up the phone when you called them?

Kurama: no, odd isn't it? hiei doesn't seem to be around either....

Kuwabara: Yeah, I've called them like a million times. Let's go visit them ,they probably can't get out of the house for some reason.

Yusuke: Yeah!

*They arrive*

Yusuke: Hey, Hiei!

*Hiei was quietly sitting in a tree, looking at something in his hand. He hurriedly put it away, and went to go join the others.*

Yusuke: Where ya been?

Hiei: Makai.

*He looked as though he were hiding something*

Yusuke: Hey man, why you look so tense?

Hiei: It's nothing now let's go.

*Kuwabara ran to the doorbell and tried to ring it, but it shocked him! soon the whole mansion had an electrical force field around it, blocking their way in.*

Kuwabara; Oookay, maybe that's why they haven't been able to make any calls......

Kurama: it seems that your ringing the doorbell, Kuwabara, has triggered a kind of force field.

Yusuke: Well how can we get in?

Kuwabara: Maybe they're tryin out their new weapons or something.

*Hiei looked around, and swiftly ran to the back of the mansion without the others noticing. He looked up at Serena's balcony, There's no force field around her room!*

Hiei: She's waiting for me....

*He leaped high above the ground on top of the balcony railing, and infront of the doors stood Serena. She was looking down at the ground, as drops of her tears wet the pavement. She balled up her fists as she trembled with anger.*

Hiei: I know your mad because I didn't tell you where I've been for awhile, I can explain. I missed you so much.......

*She said nothing*

Hiei: Serena?

Serena: _You........._

*She was still looking down at the ground, Hiei unable to see her face.*

Serena: _Why?......Why, Hiei?_

*Her words were very angry. Hiei walked up to her and held her tight, she was still sobbing down at the ground. She put her hands on Hiei's shoulders.*

Serena: Hiei........

*She shocked him!*

*Hiei jumped back away from her*

Hiei: What the? Serena!

*Serena looked up at him, her red eyes filled with anger*

Serena: You said you wanted to be with me, I thought you cared about me!

Hiei: But I do!

Serena: Liar!

*Her small demon fangs were showing now.*

Serena: why would you do this to me?! I hate you!

Hiei: What are you talking about?!

Serena: What am I talking about? You tried to kill me, and left after! Why have you come back? To finish me off?! I have healed, so it won't happen again!

Hiei: I did no damn thing! Serena, I love you! I would never.......

*Serena put her hands to her ears*

Serena: Stop it! Stop it! I'm tired of your lies!

Hiei: Serena.......

Serena: I've had enough!

*she levitated off the ground as shadows appeared from her hand. Her hair stood up as it changed to a red and black color as before. Her attire changing, and a red ora surrounding her. The shadows coming from her hand sprang towards Hiei , but he dodged it barely. It burned his skin as it went past, shattering the balcony. They jumped down into the forest infront of the mansion. The rest of the YYH gang were trying to get in, but heard the commotion and went around to check, but a large black Doberman with horns, and a large white cat that walked on it's hind legs appeared. 

Kuwabara: Uh, I guess these are some of Serena's poke'mon, and they don't seem to cheery to see us.......

Kurama: We were expected.....

Kuwabara: What's going on?

Yusuke: Well, there's only one way to find out! Spirit gun!

The blue energy was absorbed into the Doberman, as the large cat's eyes glowed blue, and trees began to pick up off their roots and fly towards Yusuke, obeying it's commands. Yusuke dodged it, and shot out another spirit gun, this time towards, the large cat. The beam vanished infront of it's face, it's eyes still glowing blue. The Doberman roared, flames coming out of it's mouth.

Serena: How could you?!

Hiei: Serena stop this!

Serena: Stop?! Stop?! You...Didn't....Stop........For ....Me!

*As she said this, she threw him into the air and a ball of energy came after him. He could not dodge this one, he fell to the ground, battered and bruised. Serena didn't have a scratch. A large sword appeared out of her hand, as she came charging at Hiei from the air, but she stopped, inches from his face. She looked at him with sadness.*

Hiei; Serena.....You know I love you......

*She backed the sword away from his face.*

Hiei: Put it down Serena.

*She pointed the sword ever closer to his face, her face with anger again.*

Serena: Shut up! Shut up!

Hiei: This is a mistake! Don't be a fool!

Serena: A mistake is it? It was a mistake to believe you loved me! 

*She still hesitated*

Serena: Hn.

*The sword disappeared. He was still on the ground. She turned away from him*

Serena: I will not stoop to your level, stay away from me.

*The electric force field this time went farther into the forest, pushing him out. He had no entrance this time. She flew in front of the mansion, seconds away from Yusuke using his spirit wave and her poke'mon, encircling them.*

Serena: Stop.

*She was still levitating in the air. The poke'mon obeyed her, and disappeared. She put both of her hands in the YYH groups direction, adn a strong blast of energy pushed them meters away from the mansion. The force field went even farther out as she went back into her home. Hours later the phone rang, the caller id showed Kazuma, and Serena blew up the phone in anger. Malaki hugged her, as she cried.*

Serena: I.......hate this planet!

*Everyone looked down at the floor*

*The next day*

Serena was taking a walk through the town, as she peered through many windows of clothing stores. She saw a bridal shop across the street from her, she stared at the beautiful wedding dress, blushing a bit. She immediately thought of Hiei, and the glass window showing the wedding dress shattered. She walked hurriedly past the shop in anger. She decided she should get some soda so she wouldn't break anymore windows. She sat in a booth next to a large window alone, watching people pass by.

Serena: Thank-you!

*The waitress gave her ordered soda to her and smiled. Serena drank her soda happily as she peered out the window some more. *

Serena: _Why do I go through so much? I'd give anything to be normal, with normal friends and parents.....and a normal boyfriend. I'm surprised I haven't committed suicide......._

*She noticed her soda kept getting warmer and warmer by the minute, but she paid no mind, she still looked out at the window still holding her cup.*

Serena: Ouch!

*Her hand was burned by the cup as if it she had been hit by her own shadow wave. She put the cup back on the table ,and watched her soda as it bubbled and turned red.*

Voice: Princess Serenity......

Serena: huh?

*Beside her was a man with fiery red hair and purple eyes, grinning evilly at her.*

Voice: Hello princess, I have a gift for you....

Serena: You....can't be alive!

*He cackled evilly as he threw Hiei's slaughtered head unto her lap!*

Serena: NO!

*Everyone in the coffee shop was staring at her. She looked beside her, nothing. She looked on her lap to only find her purse. She looked at her soda, it was the same as it had been. She then blushed as people were starting to whisper about her.*

Serena: No, um....No Stealing! Aheh heh ......

*She was pointing at a man who was getting ready to steal brownies from a large jar. The waitress hit him in the head with her serving tray*

Waitress; That's $1.00 sir.

*She sighed and looked out at the window once more.*

Serena: It was just a daydream......Fiore's not alive . We already killed him . 

*She gasped , and dropped her cup as soda spilled all across the table and unto the floor . The waitress rushed over to clean the mess up.*

Waitress: Are you alright m'am?

Serena ignored her, as she stared at a very handsome man, with dark spikey hair, dark eyes, and tanned skin. His tail was waving about. He was looking at Serena. As tall and out of this world he seemed, no one noticed him, as he stood in the crowded street.

Serena: Daddy?.......

~~~~What did ya think? Was it good? Why does Serena accuse Hiei of trying to kill her? What happened to her? Who is Fiore? And why is her dead father there? Many questions, and all of them will be answered in the next fic! REEEEEVIEEEEWSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!~~~~~


End file.
